The present invention relates to a video camera recorder, and more specifically to a video camera apparatus with a connecting device for detachably connecting the video camera recorder with electric apparatus such as a television or a video tape recorder.
Generally, information recorded on a recording medium by a video camera recorder is reproduced by a television or dubbed by a video tape recorder. Upon reproducing or dubbing of the information, the video camera recorder is connected via a plurality of cables with the television or video tape recorder. Electric power for energization of the video tape recorder is supplied from a battery detachably mounted on the video camera recorder or from an AC power source via an AC adapter during reproducing for a relatively long period. The adapter is also usable for charging the battery.
However, the use of the cables causes the connecting operation between the video camera recorder and the television or video tape recorder to be troublesome and erroneous. In addition, every time the battery is charged by using the adapter, the battery is disconnected from the video camera recorder prior to setting on the adapter. Such a charging operation of the battery is also troublesome.
There is a great demand for a video camera recorder and a connecting device attachable thereto for the easy connection/disconnection of the video camera recorder with electric apparatus the readily charging of a battery for the video camera recorder.